


Memories Lost

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Category: Liv and Maddie, The Thundermans
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565
Summary: Liv loses her memory and it's up to Phoebe to help her remember





	1. Chapter 1

[Phoebe]  
I saw Liv sleeping and Maddie said, "Yeah ever since you returned she's been like this, right?" I nod, "What do you expect, her to be insane or crazy, tell me that one." Maddie laughed, "What ever." Liv opened an eye and she said, "When is it time to go home." I said, "Liv you are home." She said, "Then why is it so different." I said, "Ok your hallucinating." Liv said, "What's that? Who am I. Who are you. Where am I?" I said, "Oh god you lost your memory." Liv said, "What's a memory?" I said, "Look here is how we're going to do this, as your girlfriend I am going to help you gain your memory back." Liv said, "What's a girlfriend?" Thi is going to be hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short story, then 2 more stories in this unvierse

[Phoebe]  
Maddie looked at me, "How did she lose her memory." I said, "I don't know. Maybe it was something she said when she was asleep." The 3 of us share an apartment about 30 minutes from where their mom lives, it was my idea. Liv sat down, "Hi I think my name is Sophia Fern Miller." I said, "What?" Maddie said, "No girl, your Olivia Rooney but you're known as Liv, she right there is your girlfriend Phoebe Thunderman, and I am your twin Maddie." Liv said, "I'm dating the daughter of Thunderman and how long was it." I said, "Ok she is going crazy." Liv said, "Ok I got it you're Liv, you're Phoebe, and I'm Matthew." Maddie said, "Ok Phoebe she got your name right." I nod, "Look girl, you're Liv, she's Maddie, you know me now." Liv said, "I am Liv, she's Derek?" Maddie said, "Liv I'm Maddie." Liv said, "You're Maddie." Maddie said, "Finally." Liv said, "Ok if you're Phoebe then you're my twin." I said, "Ok what now, Liv I am your girlfriend." Liv said, "Oh now I get it." She fell asleep Maddie grabbed the spray bottle and sprayed Liv to wake up. "Maddie what the fuck was that for?" Liv yelled. I said, "Liv what's me plus you." Liv said, "Forever." I said, "Liv you lost your memory one hour ago." Liv said, "No I didn't I was experimenting." Ok now I get it, she was faking. I still love her


End file.
